On narrow streets (as found, for example, in some older European cities), it may be necessary to park with a portion of the vehicle residing on the street and a portion of the vehicle residing on the curb. However, the curb parking operation may increase the risk of damage to wheels and tires, and also may accelerate tire wear. Thus, a need exists for systems and methods which facilitate curb parking while minimizing or reducing the risk of wheel and tire damage.